This invention relates to an applicator having a reservoir and two applicator pads, and capable of being used particularly for the application of a liquid, semi-liquid or pasty adhesive.
Applicators which have one or two applicator pads having in general the shape of a plug of a flexible and porous material, such as sponge, are known.
Such a device is described in Belgian Patent No. 501,839, in which there is disclosed a wick associated with each pad so as to permit these pads to be impregnated by capillarity. This device possesses however the disadvantage of not being suitable for pasty or semi-liquid products, which are not able to impregnate applicator pads by capillarity in a satisfactory manner.
Humidification devices having two applicators are also known, which comprise two sponge pads or plugs situated at each of the ends of a tube and protected by removable covers. Such a device is described in German Patent No. 385,444. It is however not possible with this humidification device to store a large quantity of product, nor does it solve the problem arising when pasty or semi-liquid products are used.
This latter problem is solved in the particular case of French Patent No. 1,056,718, which describes a lip-stick case, comprising an internally threaded storage tube comprising an orifice at one of its ends; a nozzle can be screwed into the storage tube and pierce right through; two caps can be used to close the open end of the storage tube on the one hand, and the open end of the nozzle on the other hand. This accessory is used in the following manner: the cap is removed from the nozzle, the nozzle is screwed into the storage tube thus resulting in supply of the product to the open end of the nozzle by compression (the opposite end of the storage tube being hermetically closed by the other cap). The same method is used to make use of the other end of this accessory. This accessory is however relatively complex and therefore expensive, and therefore cannot be thrown away after use as is desirable for a tube of adhesive.
The first objective of the present invention is therefore to provide an applicator having two applicator pads, which is simple in its construction, therefore inexpensive, and which can be thrown away after use.
The second objective of the invention is to provide an applicator having two applicator pads, which is suitable for the storage of semi-liquid or pasty products, for example adhesive, and in which the impregnating of the applicator pads is carried out in a convenient manner without the use of a wick or a complex mechanical device.
The third objective of the invention is to provide an applicator having two applicator pads enabling different quantities of product to be applied for each of the applicator pads.